


Relena's Joy

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Relena enjoys the holidays.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 12/24: Relena’s Joy.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Same as always…just don’t kill me…

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, fluff

Pairings: None really…just all friends in this one…

Rating: PG (though for how much longer one must wonder…)

Note: Some of you were hoping…ok expecting for this to be a 1+2. Sorry to say it, but it’s on Relena. I actually think it’s rather appropriate since the last two of the individual fics of this series are of the ‘leaders’ from the series. So anyhoo, I hope people will read and review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

A soft light lit the room as Relena walked around the small room. She smiled and hummed softly as she decorated her tree, grinning at Dorothy and Hilde as they helped her. They had all become close friends since Hilde had come into the Preventers and enjoyed spending as much time together as possible. ‘One could almost say we are in love….they make me so happy…’ she thought with a smile as she put on another ornament. She smiled at them as they told her they had to go, nodding and seeing them out with promises to get together the next day.

 

She went back into her house and walked over to the nearly finished tree. She placed the last ornaments on, then smiled as she stepped back. She sighed softly, then stepped over to the vidcom. She laughed softly as she spoke with someone, then made arrangements to meet them in half an hour. Grabbing her coat, she headed out the door quickly, grinning as she caught snowflakes on her tongue as she walked down the street.

 

She finally came to a small decrepit building, sighing softly as she looked up at it. She grinned as she walked up the cracked pathway and hugged the people waiting for her. “I’m sorry I took so long…I was with Dotty and Hilde and we were making up my tree,” she explained as they stood outside of the building.

 

“That’s alright, Relena…we’re just glad you made it,” Duo replied with a grin as he led the way in. Sally and Noin nodded as they went in with the younger people. They began cleaning the building, taking out the garbage and debris to burn later then set to work painting the walls.

 

They finished that after a while, then began helping Wufei and Quatre with getting the lights to work, laughing and singing as they worked cheerfully. Heero and Trowa finally came back from the store, carrying bags upon bags of food and other groceries. They set to work cooking up most of the food, making stews, breads, and other hearty meals as the day continued to wane.

 

Finally, Relena stood back, smiling brightly as she surveyed their work. “This is wonderful, everyone! And just in time, too!” she cried in delight, and then opened up the doors. Several other people came in, carrying tables and chairs and set them up. She, along with the others, put table clothes and decorations on the tables once they were set up, then began placing the food out onto them.

 

Just as they were finishing up, they heard some quiet throat clearing and looked over. An elderly man stood in the doorway, timidly watching them as he messed with his tattered hat. Relena smiled as she went over to him and hugged him. “Come eat! We welcome you,” she greeted softly, smiling as he smiled back at her. More people came, dressed relatively the same in tattered clothes. But all wore a smile as the group of young people welcomed them.

 

As the night wore on and the people began to leave with full stomachs as well as the clothes and job applications that had been given to them, Relena and her friends found themselves cleaning up as well. But not once did Relena complain, her face always lit with a gentle smile no matter what they were doing. For, in helping others, she had found her true joy.

 

OWARI!

I know I know…really short…gomen, mind frizzle…

 


End file.
